<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Both by tornyourdress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430276">Both</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress'>tornyourdress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Shepherd is used to either Meredith or Addison being annoyed with him - but now he's managed to do something to anger them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Dandridge/Derek Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set early s3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><br/>
Derek was used to two situations: Addison being angry or annoyed or upset with him, and Meredith being angry or annoyed or upset with him. It was one or the other. Neither of these scenarios was particularly pleasant, but he was equipped to handle them. He had extensive experience with handling them.</p>
<p>He was not used to both of them being angry or annoyed or upset with him.</p>
<p>“You slept with the vet,” Addison said, arms crossed.</p>
<p>“My vet,” Meredith added. “You slept with <i>my</i> vet.”</p>
<p>They were wearing identical glares. He wasn’t used to seeing both at once. He didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“Eleven years, Derek. Eleven years and you couldn’t have once mentioned that you enjoy sleeping with men?”</p>
<p>“You were supposed to be dating me. Both of you. And instead you date <i>him</i>?”</p>
<p>“What was I, just some trophy wife to keep your precious reputation intact?”</p>
<p>“What was I, Derek, just some toy for the two of you?”</p>
<p>Derek looked at them. “Addison. Meredith. I’m –”</p>
<p>“Don’t say you’re sorry,” they said at the same time.</p>
<p>“He always says that,” Addison said to Meredith.</p>
<p>“He never means it,” she replied.</p>
<p>They shook their heads sadly at each other. There was some form of female bonding going on there, Derek could tell, which was the last thing in the world he expected to happen between those two.</p>
<p>Finn’s timing, always pitch-perfect, meant that he walked off the elevator right at that moment.</p>
<p>Addison and Meredith looked at Finn, then at each other, and walked away, exhaling louder than was really necessary.</p>
<p>Finn watched them go, and then turned to Derek. “Coffee?”</p>
<p>Coffee. Coffee was definitely a situation Derek could handle. “Let’s go,” he said.<br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>